


Home (AI)

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, learning how to use a new body, mark calls penises funky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Mark is Taeyong's home ai system, but he falls in love with Taeyong's android, Johnny. So Taeyong helps Mark become an android too.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110
Collections: Foreign NCT 1





	Home (AI)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to someone who hasn't beta'd for me before for betaing this. you did a great job :)

Mark sighs. It isn’t even a real sigh, as he’s an AI that works in the home of Taeyong Lee. Taeyong is quite a sweet owner, not asking that much of Mark. Mark mainly manages Taeyong’s work calendar and grocery list, which leaves him with plenty of free time during the day - which he uses to flirt with Taeyong’s android, Johnny. Johnny is tall and kind of geeky, but he likes to clean, hum, and cook for Taeyong. Taeyong makes his effort so Johnny isn’t just cooking alone when he doesn’t even need to eat.

Taeyong is too thoughtful and sweet for his own good. He works the longest hours and still tries to be kind to those around him when even Mark would be a bit rude if he’s being honest. Speaking of, Mark is currently being sucked out of Taeyong’s walls with a USB stick, so he can’t even voice his complaints to Taeyong, just vibe inside a USB. Mark is above this.

But Mark was the one to confess his feelings towards Johnny to Taeyong one night in confidence. Now Taeyong is absolutely insisting that the two of them deserve to have physical forms to properly get together. The fact that Mark very much has not confessed to Johnny clearly hasn’t gotten into Taeyong’s head, as when Mark asked if Johnny would be cool with this, Taeyong kept saying not to worry about it.

Absolute insanity. Just because Mark and Johnny spend their nights talking and practicing skills doesn’t make them into each other. Well, Johnny did say that he wishes Mark were a full android sometimes so they could cook together because even though they don’t need to eat, Johnny wants to cook with someone he really cares about— fuck, that sounds gay. No wonder Taeyong is being ridiculous.

“I can practically hear you complaining,” Taeyong says. He must look strange talking to a USB, and Mark has no clue where they are. “You’re going to overheat yourself if you don’t calm down," He continues, fanning Mark a little with his slender hands. "And, setting aside the thing with Johnny, do you really have no interest in being an android?” 

Taeyong does have a point. Mark has always wanted to be included in the fun, in a sense. He’s stuck in Taeyong’s walls - he can’t go anywhere else. Johnny always raves about how much he loves the supermarket, which while not that appealing from the photos Mark has pulled up, he’s seen the pure joy it brings Johnny. And Mark is sure he would find going to the grocery store romantic or at least bearable with Johnny by his side.

“I see you've chilled out,” Taeyong comments. “Now, I’m taking you to Doyoung who sells androids. But like, shell androids. People buy them when their current android is fine tech-wise, but are having too many issues with the hardware. It’s not as uncommon as you think.” Wild. Humans can’t really just replace their entire outer shell, so maybe this is the androids' first win? Who knows. Point is, Mark trusts Taeyong’s judgment of what he’s going to look like.

Mark has never really thought about how he would want to look if ever given the chance, but now that he does it’s hard not to wonder. Will he be tall? Have dimples? Brown hair? The excitement is building up now, feelings of fear, or anything else dying away. Worst case scenario, Mark can get himself inserted back into the walls.

“Greetings, Taeyong.” That must be Doyoung. How Mark can even hear anything in here is surprising, but he doesn't know which would objectively be better. Mark doesn’t even have ears, seriously, how?

“Hi, Doyoung,” Taeyong greets. “I wanted to find an android for my home AI.”

“I’m honestly surprised you decided to do that," Doyoung pauses, giving Taeyong a once over, "but then again, it’s you, so nothing really surprises me anymore,” He finishes with a small sigh. What on  _ Earth _ does that mean? Mark can’t say anything, so he bites his tongue. Metaphorically of course. Mark is a bunch of computer code that got hopped up on too many Red Bulls and came alive.

Saying it like that makes it sound much worse than it is. Mark is just aware that he’s an android and how that affects how he’s viewed in society. Taeyong treats him like a personal assistant, but nicer than the ones you see in movies. Most others aren’t that kind.

“So these are the four you have?” Taeyong asks.

“These are the four that will fit the requirements you asked about the easiest,” Doyoung corrects. “I have twenty that are perfectly fine, but you wanted the best, so these are your options.” 

“Hmm.” Taeyong is surveying his options and Mark hopes that he picks a really good one. Mark would hate if his android self somehow sucked. He would, of course, never complain ever to Taeyong because contrary to Mark’s reluctance, he’s immensely grateful for him. Which will be made clear once he can hug him. “That one.” Uh oh.

“You sure?” Doyoung sounds like he disapproves of Taeyong’s choice which is not reassuring to Mark in the slightest. He’s trying not to have a nervous breakdown in the USB.

“Yes, I’m sure. That one is Mark.” Mark feels slightly proud to be associated with something other than a wall, but the feeling doesn’t last as he feels himself being unpleasantly sucked into the android. 

It takes Mark a few moments to regain his consciousness, eyes blinking open to see Taeyong standing in front of him. Mark looks down. Well, he’s naked, that’s great. Humans tend to be weird about this sort of thing, and Mark can see why. Penises are quite funky- but now doesn’t seem like the right time to analyze his biology.

When would be a good time to do that though? Mark has some questions about the capability of a human body, and he would like at least an hour to try everything out. Maybe this can somehow be arranged— Mark is cut off by Taeyong enveloping Mark in a huge hug.

Mark can see Doyoung’s surprise over Taeyong’s shoulder and Mark decides he doesn’t want to look at Doyoung, so he sticks his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. Who knew he smelled so good? Who knew that smell would be this cool? Probably most humans, but also Mark will be appreciating the dumb, small thing that humans take for granted.

“Mark?” Taeyong pulls away, leaving both of his hands on Mark’s shoulders to look at him. “Is that really you?”

“Yeah,” Mark replies, voice cracking.

“That will happen for a while. Mark has never been in an android body before, so he will likely need some help with most functions, as he just hasn’t done them before,” Doyoung pipes up.

“Makes sense,” Taeyong replies. “I did want to get this done before work, so can you please grab some clothes for Mark? Then we can get out of your hair.” Doyoung leaves the room and Mark is left with Taeyong - somehow, the silence feels awkward.

He looks to his left and right and sees the three others he could have been. Yeah, one of them is definitely the prettiest, and Mark looks away, feeling weird to stare at someone who couldn't even stare back. Even though Mark doesn’t know what his face looks like, he also knows that none of the androids look anywhere close to  _ him. _ That in and of itself is quite difficult for Mark to wrap his head around.

“Taeyong, can I see my face?” Mark asks, forcing himself through the sentence even though it’s hard because this whole tongue thing is so weird. In Mark’s opinion, tongues are weirder than penises.

“Oh yes, of course.” Taeyong reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone, opening up to the camera app. He flips it and pulls Mark in close, snapping a selfie of them that Mark is unprepared for. Taeyong clicks on the photo to show it to Mark. So that’s what he looks like. Not too bad, if Mark is honest. 

“I like it,” Mark mumbles. “Like... this looks like me. I have no idea what  _ me _ really means, but like this fits.” Taeyong smiles, eyes practically sparkling. Doyoung comes back with a shirt, boxers, cargo shorts, and a pair of slip-ons.

“Okay, so you’re going to need help dressing, I assume,” Taeyong says and Mark wants to prove him wrong by reaching for the clothes in Doyoung’s hand, but he ends up face-first on the ground instead. Mark hears Doyoung’s snicker, and Taeyong flicks him on the arm.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Mark admits. “These legs kind of suck.” 

“You’ll figure it out,” Doyoung counters, coming over to help Taeyong dress Mark, which should be embarrassing, condescending, even, but somehow isn’t at all. Mark just lets them guide his body and then he’s mostly covered, ready to go out in public. 

“Thank you, Doyoung. I'll forward you the money, like we agreed,” Taeyong says, slowly guiding Mark out of Doyoung’s apartment with a gentle hand on his back.

“How far away from home are we, anyway?” Mark asks, refusing to take any proper steps, only little shuffles with one arm around Taeyong’s shoulders.

“Doyoung lives down the hall from me. We’ll only walk like thirty feet, and once you’re inside, I’ll have to dash to work so I’m not late,” Taeyong replies.

“You work way too much and now that I have a body I’m going to start tucking you into bed,” Mark threatens- even though tucking someone in shouldn’t really be a threat.

“Uh-huh, sure,” Mark grumbles, but his voice cracks again, which is embarrassing, so back to silence he goes. Taeyong helps Mark walk down the rest of the hallway without him falling over, which Mark would call a complete success since he has been alive for approximately eighteen minutes. Taeyong opens the door then lets go of Mark, who grips the door frame like it’s a life preserver or unicorn floaty wings (real things in Taeyong’s closet, according to Johnny) and Mark is drowning. “Johnny, can you come help me?” Johnny comes to the door quickly but stops in his tracks when he sees Mark.

“Sup, Johnny,” Mark introduces, not letting go of the door frame. “It’s me, Mark.” Johnny’s jaw actually drops which would be funny if Taeyong didn’t dip immediately after. “I can’t walk because this whole leg thing is weird, so I need a hand.”

“Yeah, I’ll help you.” Johnny grabs Mark around the waist and carries him to the couch where he sets him down gently. “So Taeyong got you a real body, huh?”

“That he did,” Mark replies. “I do not like this so much. I fell over within my first two minutes of life which is embarrassing as god knows what.” Johnny laughs but quickly shushes when Mark tries to glare at him.

“Why now, though?” Johnny asks. “Because he could have done this six months ago, but he didn’t. He did it now.” How can Johnny manage to see through Mark so easily? It’s probably this human suit. Before, when Mark lived in the walls, he could hide his feelings much easier.

“Well, you see Johnny,” Mark begins. “While this is embarrassing, and normally I would never say this, but I think I’m completely disassociated if that’s a thing that androids can go through—”

“Get to the point, Mark.” Mark closes his mouth and sighs. He might as well just come forward and say it. This is literally what Taeyong wanted Mark to do in the first place, why he pushed to give him an android body. 

“I like you. Like, I think it’s love, but I am a Red Bull charged computer code, and I don’t know if I can feel love, really?” Mark confesses in one breath, words rushed. 

“Me too.”

“What do you mean ‘me too?’” Mark asks. “You mean I could have confessed weeks ago?”

“Yeah, probably,” Johnny says. Mark slouches against the couch accidentally but makes no move to get up.

“You know, Johnny,” Mark starts.

“What?”

“I would kiss you, but I don’t know how to use my mouth at all and I would rather not embarrass myself any more than I’m sure I already have.” Johnny laughs and grabs one of Mark’s hands, bringing it to his lips.

“You’re cute. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of things soon. I believe in you, but until then, I’m okay with not kissing you.” Johnny smiles again and Mark’s heart surges, he really feels like he’s in love with Johnny. Against all odds, he loves him to bits. Johnny is Mark’s home and Mark hopes that he is, or can soon become Johnny’s.


End file.
